Tea and Tails
by Patelli
Summary: Peace has returned, the question has arisen, what to do with the traumatized vice-captain of 5th Squad.  Just when it seems that she is going to be relieved from duty, a suggestion comes from an unusual source.  Hitsuhina and Komahina friendship.


**This fanfic is set after the winter war and in the time jump that followed, so there will be spoilers involving the fate of a certain villain. Otherwise this story is of the fluffy variety.**

**As far as relationships go this is Hitsuhina (kinda) and Komahina (kinda). Basically friendship.**

* * *

Tea and Tails

The ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains had gathered for yet another meeting concerning the aftermath of the winter war. Papers were handed around the table rapidly, the captains confirming and reconfirming reports, damages, personnel actions etc.

"Oh" Ukitake spoke up, "who is going to file the information for Squad Five? Should we wait for Hinamori-san to do those?"

The captain looked over at the white-haired captain. "That is another issue which needs discussing."

The room became silent. The captains of Squads Two, Eight, and Ten were especially quiet, remembering when Aizen had used his power to cause them to attack the young lieutenant. It was still a sore topic.

"What specifically?" the wolf-captain Komamura said, breaking the silence. "I know she is in medical recovery, but she is supposed too be fine soon."

The old head captain shook his head. "It's not an issue of the body," he said, "It's an injury of the mind. I no longer think it is good for her, or Squad Five that she remain an active Shinigami."

Toshiro stood up violently, despite his short stature his presence overwhelmed the room. "Why! You are planning to take the last thing she has from her? All she has ever wanted to be was a Shinigami, she's worked hard, harder than any of you!"

Ukitake gripped the young captain's shoulder firmly. "Sit back down," he ordered gently, "this is not going to help anyone."

Toshiro lowered himself back the floor, gritting his teeth.

Yamamoto sighed, the continued with a gentler voice than normal. "She is a great asset to us, however, consider what has happened to her. She was infatuated with her captain, who abandoned and attempted to kill her. Then just as she is beginning to recover from her delusions, she experienced the trauma of being attacked by her own allies, while she was complete oblivious of why. And now yet again, she is sitting in her room, drawn into herself engulfed in sadness and fear. Doesn't anyone here even consider that perhaps she has had enough?"

Again silence.

Yamamoto nodded, "She will henceforth be resigned. She may, if she wish, still work in Seteirei as an instructor at the academy, or perhaps some other non-combat low stress job. Also it may be considered whether her powers may be sealed.

Toshiro opened his mouth, Ukitake again readied to calm him, but before he could get out more than one syllable, a deep voice interrupted him.

"Genryusai-dono," Sajin Komamura spoke up, "I request to make a different suggestion."

Yamamoto looked up in surprise, not expecting the Squad Seven captain to speak on the matter. "You may state your suggestion." Yamamoto responded.

Komamura launched into his proposition, "I agree that she should not be vice-captain in her current state. However, I believe we need to take more into account of her state of mind. Making all her achievements null en void would likely cause her to fall farther into depression. I request that she be transferred to my squad to be my third seat. I realise that the Court Guard is not meant to show favouritism, but Hinamori-san has served well for years before recent events, and she deserves some respect for that. Furthermore, third seat is significantly less responsibility than vice-captain, and it's high enough rank that she can remain away from combat for the remainder of her recovery."

Genryusai pondered a moment, then asked, "Will this be a mere formality? Or will she actually be functional?"

Komamura nodded earnestly, "She can assist in teaching kido, something my squad lacks, furthermore I could use her assistance in secretarial duties, something which my vice-captain is not especially skilled, and neither am I. She will keep both busy and remain in a peaceful environment. And when she is ready there may be an open vice-captain seat for her. She is young and could still be an affective shinigami for centuries to come."

A few of the other captains smiled momentarily, they liked the idea. Toshiro's expression was unreadable.

The head captain nodded. "You speak wisely Komamura. Very well, henceforth, vice-captain Momo Hinamori is being transferred to be third seat of Seventh Squad. However, it is to be understood, that unless she proves herself, she will never move from that position. She is to be locked in her special status indefinitely."

Momo looked at her reflection in the small table mirror. I look awful, she thought, noticing her colourless complexion and dark circles around her. Her brown hair wasn't even held back in her typical bun. She tried smiling, it didn't help much.

"I wish Matsumoto would visit, or Nanao, or…" she had been about to say "Toshiro" but her mind flashed back to his hateful eyes just before he plunged his sword into her. She knew it was an accident, but she felt afraid of her childhood friend.

She moved her thoughts to more pleasant things, like the stack of paperwork she would have when she got back to her squad. Oh dear, the paper work! Now she REALLY wanted to see Nanao, perhaps she could convince her to help. Then she thought more on her upcoming days. Returning to duties. Such a thing felt daunting. Though she felt better, even she was aware of her own mental state. She was a wreak. She certainly was not up to leading a squad. Too much of her heart had been torn and devoured, by that man.

But no matter what her reasoning, she could not hate Captain Aizen, it was like she was incapable of it. Even if he had done much worse, she knew she would not be blaming him, which frustrated her since she new he was to blame.

I just want to go home. She muttered. Honestly she would not mind going back to her parents. But then I'll feel like a cry baby. She lay back on her bed in frustration. What am I going to do? she asked herself.

At the tail end of the meeting Toshiro approached Komamura. "Umm," he began, "well, I,".

Komamura stared down at the five foot tall captain from his nine foot height. "Is something bothering you?"

"I just wanted to," he coughed and put on a sterner face than his normal stern face. "You are going to tell Hinamori about the transfere?"

"Yes, I was actually going to right now." The wolf responded.

"Well, when you do, could you tell her that," he coughed awkwardly and blushed, "tell her that Shiro-chan orders her to get well and," he paused seeming a little flustered. "and tell her I would like to see her again when she wants."

Komamura nodded, "I will." He gave what Toshiro had to assume was a reassuring smile, which really looked like his muzzle was between snarls. "And I promise to make sure she is comfortable in her new station." He started to walk away but stopped, "And Hitsugaya, Seventh Squad Barracks is much closer than Fifth, you should visit."

The young captain looked down and nodded absentmindedly.

Momo towelled her hair dry. She glanced in the mirror, pleased that she looked much better now after bath. As she combed her hair she hummed. Once I'm done here, I'm going to wear my blue kimono and visit… someone. She hadn't decided yet. But she was getting cramped spending all day in her room. Besides, if she did decide to leave, she at least wanted to see all her friends one more time.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she beckoned. Probably the nurse checking. She continued brushing her hair.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori," a deep voice addressed her.

She was startled. She turned around, brush forgotten when she looked up to Captain Komamura ducking his head to come into the small room.

She felt a little self-conscious since she was simply wearing her pink bed robe, not that it was much different from normal clothes, but it simply wasn't something one would wear in front of people, especially a captain. "Um." she stuttered, then remembered her manners. "Captain Komamura, what brings you here?"

The captain stared down at her, making eye contact, "You seem well." he said. She did look a lot healthier than he had been lead to believe.

"Thank you, glad to see you are we-."

"I have come to tell you that you are being transferred to Seventh Squad." he interrupted.

She blinked, dumbfounded, craning her neck.

He figured she might not have heard him correctly because of her silence, so he sat down on the floor, bringing himself to roughly eye level. "I was saying,"

"I heard Captain Komamura," she nodded, "but what is this about? Why am I being transferred?"

"It is temporary, you will be my third seat." Komamura said, half lying, it was temporary, but not in the sense that she was returning to her old post anytime soon. "I have an empty slot and your skills would be greatly needed in my squad. Especially considering how Vice-Captain Iba is on patrol for the next few weeks.

"Furthermore, a stand in vice-captain is handling Fifth Squad affairs from when you were recovering, so there is no need for concern for your squad."

Hinamori looked down. What do I do now? I thought I figured this all out. Should I turn this down? She looked up at the tall Captain, she couldn't fathom what serving under Captain Komamura would be like.

He again interrupted her thoughts with his earth rumbling voice. "Oh an before I forget, Captain Hitsugaya wanted me to tell you 'Shiro-chan orders you to get well and that he would like to see you again if you wish.'"

She smiled, either because Toshiro had referred to himself as his hated nickname "Shiro-chan" or that she heard someone else call him that, or she might be smiling because the captain had tried to mimic Toshiro's voice when he said it. She couldn't figure out why, but she smiled. Maybe I will stay, just until this assignment is done.

Komamura looked at here intensely with his yellow eyes, "Well, are you ready to accept the assignment?"

In split second she cast aside her doubts and responded, "Yes!"

"Very well," he nodded at her. "We are having you things moved now to the Squad Seven Barracks."

"Huh?" she exclaimed, "But you didn't even now what I was going to say."

"But this way I saved time and you will be able to sleep in your new room tonight." he said matter-of-factly. "It is set up exactly as it was. Except your new quarters are a bit larger. Now, are you ready to go now?"

Toshiro was right, this guy is pushy. She was bordering on irritated, but she responded respectfully. "Just let me get changed into more appropriate clothing."

"Good." the captain remained seated.

"I'm going to change." Momo said

"Yes, you've said that." Komamura replied.

She raised her eyebrows in a so-why-aren't-you-getting-out expression.

He seemed to finally get the hint. He stood and made to leave. "Excuse me, I forgot females prefer their privacy."

"Yes we do." she replied. After he left she started changed quickly. He was a captain and he honestly didn't know that much about women? she mused. Come to think of it, he was a little different. not to mention that Seventh Squad shared something in common with Ninth and Eleventh, lack of the gentle sex. Then another thought hit her, I'm going to be the only girl!

She slipped on the last sleeve and slid open the door.

"Good, you are ready." he huffed. "Come!"

They flash stepped off the balcony and headed to the barracks. Within a few short moments they arrived on the porch of the sleeping quarters. Komamura stepped forward to show the sleeping arrangements, he turned when he realised Hinamori hadn't followed.

"Come, your room is this way." he said gruffly.

Momo panted out her words, "Tired… give me… a moment… not as… fast… as you…" She took in a deep breath, trying to regain her energy.

"If you are tired your bed would be the solution." Komamura stated as he turned and walked.

Momo gave a slightly perturbed glare at the back of the captain's ears. She shrugged and followed. A good night's sleep would be nice.

The captain stopped and slid a door open. "Here is your quarters."

She leaned in and looked. Her eyes widened in surprise, it was larger than her old room.

Komamura described the new quarters briefly, "You have a private living area, study, and bathroom. We placed all your things in the bedroom since it could all fit comfortably."

"Th-this isn't third seat!" she exclaimed, "This is vice-captain quarters! And it's larger than mine!"

"Yes it is vice-captain quarters, Tetsuzaemon Iba insisted that he would feel more at home in a smaller room, so this has been left vacant."

Momo walked in a turned around looking at the space. She opened all the doors to see the layout and gawked.

Why on earth would Iba change rooms? Perhaps he's the homely type. She thought to herself.

Komamura felt his job was finished so he finally said, "If you need anything, Iba is the door next to yours to the left and I am on the right with the corner room." With that he strolled off."

"Th-thank you!" Momo yelled hurriedly, feeling like she had ignored her manners.

The captain simply grunted and she heard his own door open and shut.

She walked into her bedroom. It was so spacious. And then she lay down on the futon and realised it wasn't hers from the Fifth Squad Barracks. It was new and seemed to fit her perfectly.

It's nice, she thought, having a captain again. Yes, Captain Komamura is gruff and pushy, but he really is nice, almost like Aize-… She felt ashamed immediately after the thought escaped her, what was worse was that it actually made her feel better

With this guilty comfort she drifted off into sleep.

Now she knew exactly why Iba had changed rooms. She could hear Komamura's snoring. Well it wasn't exactly snoring, more like heavy breathing, and it filled the air. It was like he was everywhere because of how the walls bounced the noise.

Somehow though, she found a way to fall asleep, but her dreams were filled with images of typhoons and breezy hills.

Daylight had arrived. Komamura stretched and yawned cavernously. He heard what he thought was a frightened squeak.

A mouse? he thought. Then he heard the thump of someone rising quickly in the other room. Oh, I must have scared her.

He put on his gloves, robe, haori, and shoes. Then he walked towards his office which adjoined his room. The door on the opposite side of the office also opened and a timid 3rd seat Hinamori peeked through.

"Did you hear is loud noise?" she asked, "It was horrible, I thought it was some kind of hollow. Nearly gave me a heart atta-" She noticed Komamura's resigned composure as he sat in the large chair by his desk. "Oh, that was you?"

Komamura nodded and said blandly, "It was a yawn. Now, vice-captain-, humph, I suppose for now I call you simply Hinamori-san."

Momo nodded, "Or just Hinamori, most people drop the suffix and you can too."

"Very well, Hinamori, open that door there." he pointed his gloved finger to panel on the wall. "And take out the top box on the right."

"Yes sir," she opened the door and looked stunned for a moment, there were four stacks of the boxes, each five high. She got on her tiptoes and grabbed the first one. She grunted when she took it down, it was really heavy. Carefully she carried it over to the desk and it landed with a heavy thud. "What are these?"

"Mission files, when they are not urgent I only read these every Monday. As you can see, they add up. Now, you are going to help me read them."

Momo looked confused so he explained. "I need someone with high enough clearance to assist me with these, you being a former vice-captain is acceptable. Especially since you will have a taste for competence verses irresponsibility when it comes to their actions in the field. Iba is frequently needed on missions. And, I am a slow reader. So, take out a report, read it, and give me a summary so I can stamp my approval of the report and give reward or punishment to those who deserve it."

She nodded, "Sorry, I was unfamiliar with that job since Captain Aiz-."

Komamura flinched and took in a sharp breath revealing his fangs slightly.

Realising what she was about to say she apologised, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to compar-… I will just start reading, where do I begin?"

"These are all from standard missions by 7th seats, just take the first one out."

"Yes sir."

BANG

The eleventh box slammed onto the desk. Momo panted for a moment and reached for the next case file, but she was stopped by a familiar gruff voice.

"We will have a break now." Komamura rose from his seat and stretched. Momo could hear his muscles and bones moving and straining. She gulped, the huge captain was very intimidating, even when he did the most common of things.

"Thank you," she bowed. She was thinking of perhaps going to meet with Rangiku.

"What type of tea do you like?" Komamura asked.

"Huh?" she exclaimed, "Well, I like white tea with honey and raspberries."

"Very well." he replied, "We will have tea in the back garden where we can discuss the kido training which you will be leading."

Momo blinked in disbelief and lamented internally, So in reality, it's just work with tea. It's going to be a long day. She plastered a convincing smile and followed him.

After the captain had left to get the tea, he beckoned Momo to follow him. When they reached the door to the garden Komamura burst out, breathing in the air heartily as he headed to a log bench which had a conveniently placed stump for the tea. Momo gasped for a different reason, the cold air surprised her and nipped at her skin. It wasn't at freezing point, but it was still cold. The tea platter was placed on the stump by two massive hands. Momo waited for the captain to sit before she did, on the cold log. She bit her lip, and gratefully received the hot cup.

She took her first sip of the pink tea, and then stopped and stared in surprise. "Who made this? It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

Komamura barred his teeth slightly, Momo guessed that was as close as he got to smiling. "I did, I have a lot of experience. It is one of the few pleasures I indulge in."

"It's very good." Momo added, "I never do have tea very often, it's only ever good when there's someone to share it with."

"And most prefer sake." the canine finished her thought.

"Exactly! I have never been able to stand the stuff, it's so, so,"

"Not flavourful?" Komamura guessed.

"Exactly. Matsumoto always calls me childish, but tea is just better, besides, there's a fresh feeling afterwards."

"Like the sunrise," he added.

"Exact-, I, I mean that's right." Momo grinned, taking another sip and feeling the warmth fill her body.

"This is good," he spoke up, "to be able to talk about such minor things for once, when all around there are matters of importance, it's good, and healthy, to concentrate on the simple things."

Momo looked up at him and smiled and he showed his teeth a little in return. "Umm, by the way, I've been wondering something, and I hope you don't mind me asking..."

"What?"

"D-do you have a tail?"

He laughed heartily which came out like a series of yaps. "Perhaps I do, but that's something that's rather privileged knowledge."

"Oh," she replied quietly, her face blushing madly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Suddenly his face became grave. "Now," he almost barked, "we will discuss your training. My men have a lack of Kido skills, yes they passed the academy exams, but our squad has the lowest kido skills besides the Eleventh squad. I would like this to change. And you are considered among the most skilled kido users available. So starting tomorrow, you will begin classes."

Momo rubbed her neck nervously, "I, I don't know if I really am qualified."

"Hinamori-san," he almost growled, making her sit stiffly, "if you don't make them think you are qualified than it would matter if you were or not. You will walk into there with your head raised and command their attention."

She nodded vigorously, "Yes sir!" she looked fearful on the outside, but inside, she felt a glimmer of gladness at being corrected, instead of being treated gently. I'm not going to disappoint him.

That evening Momo and the wolf-captain were working on the last of the paperwork. Every now and again the third-seat's eyelids would, but would snap open again, and she would pick up where she left off.

Just when he noticed Hinamori's head to droop, Komamura barked out, "Hinamori-san!"

Momo lept to her feet, eyes wide.

"Make some strong tea. We still have another hour's worth of work."

"Yes sir!" she replied, hurrying over to next room.

Outside in the garden, a certain vertically challenged captain looked in the window from his vantage point. His blue eyes watched his friend enter the room with a tea set. He heard Captain Komamura say something. Momo smiled weakly in response. He felt the urge to go over to her, and say hello. But then the image, of her frightened face entered his mind again. He didn't want to make her smile disappear, like it did last time he went to see her.

Dejectedly he turned and left, Hinamori's laughter ringing in his ears.

Komamura paused for a moment and sniffed the air. Captain Hitsugaya. he realised. Then the scent vanished. Sajin gritted his teeth momentarily. He didn't like it. A captain should not need to be burdened with such useless guild.

"I-is something wrong?" Hinamori asked, staring at the captain's frown.

Sajin considered denying that anything troubled him, but he decided against it and said, "Hinamori, don't you and Captain Hitsugaya regularly talk?"

He watched the former vice-captain's face closely. First he saw shock, then fear, followed by nostalgia, and finally… was it regret?

"Umm," she began, "yes, but he's very busy, and, not being a captain any more, I have no need to attend the meetings." She looked hesitantly into the captain's golden eyes, knowing that she hadn't told the reason. She saw his frown deepen momentarily.

"You are good friends with him though, correct?"

"Yes, we basically grew up together."

"Very well, you will attend the captains' meetings with me."

"Huh!" she exclaimed, "why?"

"Besides," he continued, ignoring her tone, "I could use an aid, I have such difficulty remembering all that said, so you will take notes."

Momo would have said something like; 'Oh you don't have to.' or 'I can see him at other times.' but the captain had already made it into an order. She nodded resignedly as she handed him his tea.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." he accepted the cup.

Momo looked nervous when she saw his nose twitch and half of his mussel wince.

"Is something wrong with the tea?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied flatly, "when we have some free time, I will have to show you my technique."

She sighed and nodded.

"Captain Aizen,"

Sajin's eyes snapped open and his pulse quickened.

"Captain, I have the files you requested."

He rose from his bed and walked to the door dividing his and Hinamori's quarters.

His sharp hearing picked up the third-seat's sleep talking. She continued on with her one sided conversation. Sajin closed the door and flopped back onto his futon.

He sighed wearily and spoke to the walls, "I suppose both of us have been touched by you, Aizen. But I swear, that soon even the memory of you will be nothing more than distant essence, and I will do all I can for that girl to regain what you took from her."

The large field was bathed in the pink morning light. All the men had gather to this outside location for kido training, so as to avoid massive destruction from misfires. They stood at attention as Third-Seat Hinamori walked in front of them. Towards the back of the crowd the less disciplined lower ranks commented on her in hushed voices.

"So that is the former vice-captain huh? She's not very imposing."

"And to think, all she does is secretarial work now, she doesn't really deserve the rank of third-seat, especially if the rumours are true."

"What rumours?"

"That she's still loyal to Aizen, that's why they demoted her, so she couldn't cause any trouble."

"Really? I didn't know that. Oh well at least she cute."

"…"

"Huh? What's with that look?"

"You're a perv…"

"Excuse me?"

"She's probably at least a hundred and sixty years younger than you. That's disgusting, she's practically a child."

"She's and adult!"

"A not fully grown one, now Matsumoto on the other-"

"And now who is the perver-?"

A resounding call for silence by the captain removed any conversation unwise. All the men stood at attention. All eye's on their captain, or the third-seat next to him who was just a little over half his stature.

Hinamori nodded politely to the captain and spoke up. "Good morning everyone. I trust everyone has read up on the bare basics, you will need them fresh in your mind now. I know I am very knew to all of you, but I assure you that I will use my extensive experience in hado, bakudo, and illusion to instruct you as I have academy students and the Fifth Squad. Now to start out, are there any questions?"

A hand shot up, she nodded to the young man to speak.

"Is kido really that useful? The Eleventh Squad never uses it, yet they are the most powerful of the squads."

A single corner of Momo's mouth smirked slightly. "Really, they consider themselves mighty?"

She raised her right horizontally. She said a few small words no one heard, and an invisible force released from her hand that blew a massive trench and it travelled and smashed into a small slope, producing an explosion of dust.

In the following silence she asked, "Can anyone guess what hado I used?"

Sajin looked stunned at Hinamori, he thought he had heard the spell's name, but he must have heard wrong, She couldn't have done that with such a kido?

No answers were forthcoming, until a rather short, slender redhead spoke up, "I don't know the exact spell, but the power released was equivalent to a number 42."

"You are exactly right, you are impressively sensitive to reiatsu," she grinned happily, causing the guy to feel uneasy, "it was indeed level 42 in power, but the spell I cast was hado number 1, push."

"How then?" one of them exclaimed.

"Because, the power of a kido doesn't necessarily rest on the number, but how much effort you actually put into it. This way lower kido, which are easier to learn, can be used effectively in battle. Granted higher kido have a greater damage potential, but I can sense just by standing here only a few of you will ever be able to learn them in the short term. For most of you, I recommend focusing on between one and four kido techniques.

"Now, everyone, twelve at a time, please come twenty steps in front of the rest and cast your best kido." she smiled nicely.

Komamura sighed, she was certainly not going to get their respect with such minor tactics as smiles. But he was surprised when the first twenty immediately lined up to begin and he felt an awkward fluffiness. He looked the men's faces. They were all dumbly smiling back at her.

Komamura turned to look at her face, and flinched in shock. How can she make such a cute aura? It's so unnatural that it's frightening! he ranted internally.

Momo let out a quick giggle, which Sajin interpreted as evidence that the cuteness was fully premeditated. Yes, he continued, she's much smarter than I thought, must keep that in mind.

It was the day of the meeting. Momo was walking five steps behind her captain as they approached the squad one base. She remembered their frantic preparations the night before, checking and rechecking to be sure there were no reports they were missing that involved other squads. Thankfully there weren't many so Momo ended up just carrying a small folder and a pen which she stuck in her ear. She chuckled as she thought how much she looked like Nanao.

It was that thought that got her to change her hairstyle for the day. Instead of putting it a bun she folded her locks into a clip, making her look much more grown up. "Nanao is going to laugh when she sees me!" she clapped her hands gleefully.

She brought herself back to the present when she reached up and touched the clip and felt the small twig of plum blossoms wrapped around it. She blushed.

The plum blossoms had been given to her by the captain who now was walking stoically in front of her. He had not once commented on her new appearance, but when they had passed a plum tree, he picked a twig of opening buds and handed it to her.

"For your hair," he had said flatly.

And now the twig adorned the back of her head.

"Hello Komamura!" a man's voice lazily slurred out.

"Good day Kyoraku." Komamura replied with a polite bow.

Nanao was per usual standing behind the flowery captain. Something seemed to have irritated her recently.

Kyoraku noticed someone hidden behind the massive wolf-man. He leaned sideways to spot who it was. He smiled and greeted the small third-seat. "Hello there Hinamori-san. You're looking very cute today. I always knew Komamura had good taste, right Nanao-chan?" He glanced back endearingly at his vice-captain.

Nanao pretended to ignore him and smiled at Momo, "Good day Hinamori-kun. I'm glad you seem well."

"Thank you, I have found the new setting fits me as well, though I can't say it's quite a vacation from being vice-captain, It seems like a lot of the same work, plus some."

"Really?" Nanao smiled, "What duties do you have?" She guided Momo over to the side so the two could speak while their captains had their own conversation.

"Well, I teach regularly teach kido, run errands, and help with paperwork. But I really don't mind."

"Wow, that does sound nice, and I understand correctly that your captain does the work with you?" she asked, adding emphasis as if to compare her captain to Momo's.

"Yes, I'm an assistant in everything he does." Momo replied. "Captain Komamura is nice and he brews wonderful tea."

"Is that so?" Nanao asked.

"Yes, he will make anything I ask for, it's almost like magic, and it tastes better than I could imagine each time." Momo's eyes seemed to glow.

"Hmm, I'll have to visit." Nanao replied, "I must taste this wonder."

The two women were startled by a low, unseemly sound. They looked nervously to the side. Kyoraku was staring at them with an odd grin.

"Nanao-chan, it's as if there were two of you!" he exclaimed all too happily. Then he rambled on muttering to himself words that neither of the two women would want to hear.

Nanao broke her stoic demeanour and made a barely contained fist.

Meanwhile, Momo, trying not to seem rushed or rude, returned rapidly to her place behind Komamura.

Sajin glared disapprovingly at the back of the Eighth Squad Captain's head, he never did have a liking towards his frivolity. He walked down the corridor towards the meeting hall, hearing her small footsteps scurry behind him. But then she made a sound he did not expect, a loud gasp. He looked back to see Hinamori hugging wall as they entered, her face turned away from the captains. He looked forward and saw the captain of tenth squad, staring at her with stunned blue eyes. Behind him he could feel Hinamori's terror. He sighed deeply as he got in line and glanced back, Momo seemed to have composed herself, but she was avoiding looking at some of the captains. In front of him, Toshiro's expression was blank and unreadable.

Sajin determined that he was going to talk to her later.

Momo lifted her pen, ready to right down the outlines of the meeting.

I can do this, she ordered herself, I won't worry about a thing, Captain Komamura trusts me, I have to do well. She imagined the captain being angry if she didn't do a good job. If anything else, she could certainly scare herself into doing her duties.

She looked up and saw Komamura's glance back at her over his shoulder. He seemed troubled about something. And judging about how he was looking, it was something about her. Then she carefully glanced at the other captains in the room. All of them were sending her the occasional worrisome expression, except for the head captain, when he looked at her, she noticed plain disapproval, like he didn't think she should be there.

Oh dear! I need to write that down! she panicked, her pen flying across the paper.

Hinamori nursed her wrist as she strolled down the hall. After two hours they had called a recess, much to her hand's relief. She spotted the redheaded Rangiku Matsumoto sitting with Kiyone. She hurried over to them.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Hi Momo-kun." Rangiku said in a sing song voice.

"Hi!" Kiyone exclaimed cheerfully.

"That was exhausting, wasn't it?" Momo asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Rangiku more than happily began her complaints. "Indeed! And I was hoping to go shopping! There's a new store in town that specialises in sexy shinigami uniforms to help us ladies doll up a little. We may have to fight, but might as well have the boys drooling while we are at it, hmm?"

Kiyone's eyes sparkled and Momo chuckled half-heartedly. She wasn't really into attracting boys.

"Speaking about getting dolled up, Momo, like the hair, it's really lovely like that. And the style is really something that will get the men noticing."

Hinamori blushed, "th-thank you but I just decided to where it differently today, I am in a new squad now, and I'm getting older, so I figured I would try something more grown up."

"Hmm," Rangiku thought a moment then spoke up, "so what are those blossoms? Plum?"

"Y-yes, their from the big tree in the garden. Captain Komamura got them for me." Hinamori smiled happily.

"Really?" Kiyone exclaimed. "I never realised he had a soft side to him."

Momo nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, he's very nice, he makes me tea too when we are working."

"If only my captain would do that for me." Kiyone rambled, her face turning a dark red as she escaped into her little fantasy of the white haired sickly captain, bringing her a container of tea.

"Well, that won't last too much longer, he and I have plans for tea making class this evening." Momo continued, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of her notes, "He said that he's going to teach me everything he knows."

"Oh no!" Momo cried. "I have to get this to him. It's the list of what he wanted to bring up! I need to go and find him before the captains only meeting starts." She got up to run and waved farewell.

Rangiku smiled, she seems to have gotten better. She really looks happy.

Momo looked down a few halls looking for the towering wolf captain. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment, she was just able to pick up his now very familiar, rumbling voice. She turned around a corner and saw him, but before she greeted her captain, she noticed that he was talking with the head captain. She backed away around the corner.

"-in her condition." the old man's gravely voice said sharply.

Momo halted, she would have gone farther away, but for some reason she stopped.

"Genryusai-dono, she is improving significantly." Komamura replied ernestly.

The old man's eyes widened momentarily, "Why are you doing this for her Sajin? You and I both felt her fear in there, how she is broken inside. You can't fix it, and I am curious to know why you are even trying."

Komamura paused for a long moment. Momo held her breath in the silence, inside she just wanted to leave, to forget what she had heard, but she couldn't just deny reality like that, not again.

"Granted," the head captain continued, "I think it is a good thing for you to practice such empathy, but the fact is, there are some things, that once broken, cannot be fixed. Hinamori-san is one of those, the poor girl has been through too much, and you are pushing her too hard to return to her old self. Besides, you need to consider your real vice-captain. He may be gone for another two weeks, but when he returns, are you going to continue to use her as a replacement?"

Momo frowned and felt a tight pain in her chest. This is it, she thought, I am just a charity case, there never was any intention of me getting better. And worse yet, I am becoming a burden to him. She leaned heavily against the wall. Captain Yamamoto is right, I can't even talk to my best friend and not tremble in fear. I have no place here.

Her thoughts were stopped when the wolf captain's voice rumbled again. "Because, I see myself within her." his voice almost cracked momentarily. "I was taken in by you, even though I was broken. Furthermore I have experienced similar pain, the loss of a friend who turned out not so true."

Momo remained silent, but tears ran down her face.

Genryusai stroked his long beard, "I see, so you find that in caring for her, you are helping yourself to get over the past."

Komamura grit his teeth, but he remained silent, he couldn't deny it.

The head captain shook his head, "All she will become to you is a second Kaname. Just as she has made you into a second Aizen." he notice Komamura bristle at the comparison, he took it as a sign that he was making his point. "I have seen how she looks at you, you are an idol, someone she can obsess over, and without a doubt, within her mind she is comparing you to him."

Hinamori's heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened in realisation. She let a sob escape before she could stop it. She knew Komamura's sensitive ears would have heard, so she ran away, dropping the files and holding her mouth to keep herself from outright breaking down there.

Komamura heard her run off, and he realised that he hadn't been able to detect her. He was covering her presence up with his reiatsu! He glared at the captain. "She is a valuable member of my squad, and she has proven herself in her exceptional abilities and leadership!" He growled as he began to walk off.

The head captain sighed sadly, "Let her fall a little so she can pick herself up. She doesn't need you."

Grimacing Komamura asked, "May I be dismissed?"

"Yes you may." Genryusai replied.

Hinamori ran down the hall and passed by Nanao and Matsumoto.

"Momo-kun!" Rangiku called after her, "Is something the matter."

Ignoring them, the short brunette turned down a hall and out of view.

"Was she crying?" Nanao asked.

Rangiku nodded, "I wonder what happened. She went to take some files to Captain Komamura."

Momo continued to tear down the hall but stopped when the temperature suddenly dropped. Before her Toshiro entered into the hallway, absentmindedly crossing his arms.

She halted and he looked up at her stunned.

"Hinamori," he said, making an attempt at a smile, then he saw her tears, "Is something wrong!" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and sobbed again. He took a step forward and put out his hand to touch her.

Without thinking she backed away. She saw his face fall and the thick slime of shame filled her lungs. She looked down and said, "Excuse me captain." then she ran off.

After the meeting Komamura felt a chill run down his spine. He looked in front of him and saw Hitsugaya glaring at him with his sky-blue eyes. A dark aura of wrath about him.

"What did you do to Hinamori?" the short captain asked dangerously.

He was taken aback a moment, then replied hurredly, "No-nothing, there was just a misunderstanding."

Toshiro's left eyebrow cocked upwards, "Really? About what?"

Komamura knew he was walking on sharp glass now. He thought carefully over his response, "It was some confusion over her, purpose in the squad." As soon as he said it he knew is sounded much better in his head.

Toshiro's teeth audibly ground together, "Listen, I'm not going to do anything until I know what's going on, but just a warning, do not make an enemy out of me."

"I promise you," Komamura assured him, "she just took something I said out of context, I am going to clear it up with her as soon as I can."

"Then do it now." Hitsugaya walked off, inside he knew he was overreacting, Sajin Komamura was an honourable man, he would not have done something to intentionally upset her. Then again, it could be me who made her cry. The thought was a moment, but it tucked itself tightly into the corner of his mind, and chipped away at him.

"Just remember to clear your mind on anything except the specific kido, and you should be fine."

"Thank you Hinamori-senpai." the shinigami thanked her and dismissed himself.

A few hours had passed since her tearful exit of the First Squad building. She had composed herself and returned to the Seventh Squad base. There she had spent most of her time assisting various shinigami with their kido skills. She looked out at the plum tree and felt for the twig in her hair. It must have fallen off. She sighed and walked down towards her quarters.

As she approached her room when she noticed the sun falling low in the sky. About now was when she would received her training from Captain Aizen, then they would watch for the first stars to appear. She smiled at the memories. If only he was back again, life would be perfe- The image of Toshiro, then Captain Komamura appeared in her mind, their hateful glares at her dearest Captain. Surprising herself, she roared angrily and pounded her fist into the wall.

"Why can't I let you go?" she screamed, continuing to pound her fist into the wood. "You hurt my family, my friends, you hurt me. Why can't I hate you like they do? Why?" Blood prints of her knuckles appeared on the wall but she kept punching, angry at herself because she couldn't be angry at the man who betrayed her trust, her love.

Tears ran down her face as she began to sob, from the pain in her heart and by now the pain in her hand. Yet still she kept hitting the wall and ranting angrily at herself. "I want to have my old days back, the days that when I saw Shiro-chan I would smile, the days when I had a captain who cared! Let me go Aizen! Please let me go! I want to be a subordinate to someone else now, someone who I respect, so stop holding the chain to my heart! Let it break, you've broken everything else!" she slid to her knees, still weakly pounded the wall with her blood soaked fist. "Let me break." she said, quietly through sob, "I don't want you anymore."

Komamura heard and agonising scream as the sound of a small fist pounded on the walls. He got up walked hurriedly to the door. He could hear Hinamori's voice, but it was so engulfed in anger and despair that he barely recognised it. Opening the door he stood stunned, watching the young woman's bleeding hand slam itself into the wall.

"-I want to have my old days back, the days that when I saw Shiro-chan I would smile, the days when I had a captain who cared! Let me go Aizen! Please let me go!" He could feel the weight of her agony, someone who loathes herself from her very depths of her heart.

"-I want to be a subordinate to someone else now, someone who I respect, so stop holding the chain to my heart!" The captain's eyes looked on sadly. He walked towards her, extending his hand to keep her from injuring herself further, however he stopped when he heard her next tirade.

"Let it break, you've broken everything else!" she slid to her knees. Komamura reached out to her once more, but his large hand hesitated just above her shoulder.

Then he just barely heard one more murmured request, "Let me break." she said, quietly through sob, "I don't want you anymore."

His hand rested on her shoulder and her grabbed her arm so she would stop hitting the wall.

She looked up at him questioningly. Then realisation spread across her face that she had just for the last few minutes been acting like a lunatic in the hall. Her face displayed a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

Komamura sighed sadly and said, "If you wish to continue, you can do so in my office." With that he took her uninjured hand and steered her to the room.

She was silent besides a few spasmodic sobs, until they were in the office, where she sat on the floor by the desk.

"I am going to make tea." Komamura said gruffly, but Momo could feel a softness behind it. All she could do was nod.

Within a short while he sat beside her and handed her a small cup of tea. Momo accepted it quietly, feeling wretched and embarrassed. She was so absorbed in her shame that she almost spilled her tea in surprise when Komamura spoke up.

"Kaname and I used to say many things. I have shared more thoughts with him than anyone else. When he left I felt like he had cast aside all those carefully guarded pieces of my heart, as if they meant nothing. It hurt, I couldn't understand. So instead I decided to deny it. I pinned everything he did on Aizen. 'He was under the hypnosis,' I said to myself, even though Kaname was the only one who couldn't have been effected. Then I rationalised with myself, that perhaps it was a part of his plan to betray him covertly. But I had heard no lie in his words, only resolute decisions." He turned down his snout so both his yellow eyes could look directly into her brown ones. "It seems we are both cut from the same cloth. Both of us shared so much with someone, who in the end disregarded our precious gifts of the heart. And so, we have felt the same pain."

Momo's head fell forward as tears began to fall from them, landing with a patter on the tatami.

"Now," Sajin said softly, "let me see that hand, it's had time to settle a little."

She held forward the bloody, and now slightly swollen right hand. He retrieved a bowl from the table behind him. She hadn't noticed it before, but he must have brought it in with the tea. He gently placed her hand into the lukewarm water and took a soft cloth and wiped the blood off.

"I'm not Kaname." she said.

His hands froze mid wrapping.

"I'm not him, I can't replace him, just like you are not Aizen." She hung her head down.

"I know," he replied calmly, "You are someone far better, you see the world through bright eyes, you love it with all of it's joys and sorrows. You spend your free time smelling flowers and enjoying the beauties of nature. You treat your friends candidly, and try hard to keep your problems to yourself, yet at the same time your laughter and smiles have the power to make everyone around you feel happy, even when there isn't really anything to be particularly happy about. Kaname was none of those things."

He resumed his ministrations and Momo watched in fascination, despite being so giant, his hands were delicate and careful as he cared for her self-inflicted injury. With very little pain her hand was wrapped in a bandage and given back to her.

"Thank you Captain Komamura." she smiled up at him and he smiled back. "I feel much better now. And thank you for sharing your thoughts."

He gave another one of his toothy smiles, "And thank you for being willing to listen to them. But I think the one who really needs to talk is you."

"Huh?" she asked.

He spoke sternly, "You need to talk to someone who has been hurt almost as much as you have by Aizen. He has been waiting quietly outside for the last few minutes. If you want to put that man behind you, stop punishing the man out there who really cares about you."

Hinamori got up and wiped her tears, despite her gentle expression her eyes burned in determination. She ran out of the office and looked out into the dim garden. She say a mop of white hair moving away.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Toshiro stopped and looked over his shoulder. He turned, "Hi-Hina-," his voice was cut off with a tight hug.

For a long while they stood there in the tight embrace, all their feelings overflowing in the quiet.

Tears watered up in Toshiro's eyes, so her pressed his face into Momo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan." she said.

He smiled, keeping his head pressed against her shoulder, "You never needed to be forgiven. I was the one unable to protect you."

After a few more minutes they broke their embrace and said farewell, promising to see each other later.

Momo came back indoors and sighed as she leaned against the wall. She looked over at Sajin and smiled broadly.

He grinned back.

"Umm," she began, "you were going to teach me how to make tea, right?"

"Oh yes I was wasn't I." Sajin replied. "Well, I suppose we should get started."

He was about to rise, but instead Momo caught him in a hug. He was stunned at first but returned the embrace. It was a strange sensation, he didn't remember the last time he had been hugged, or if he ever had been.

She backed up from him and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and nudge her chin with a finger, "Same to you." he said quietly.

Silently they looked into each other's eyes, and in that silence they made a pact. They were now more than just commander and subordinate, they were the closest friends, and they would share their troubles from now on. When together they wouldn't call each other Hinamori-san and Captain Komamura anymore, but now they were Momo and Sajin.

The End.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? Kind of an odd combo, Momo and Sajin, but I noticed there had never been a story with them as the two primary characters (maybe this will start something?). Anyway, reviews and criticism welcome, any suggestions for improvement would be HUGELY appreciated.**

**And so this concludes my first completed fanfiction!**


End file.
